Batman Dark Days
Dark Days Batman, also known as The Earth-1206 Batman, is a alternate version of Batman. It follows mainstream Batman, as Bruce Wayne lost his parents as a child, though it deviates at some point as this Bruce Wayne is a teenager, and uses a advanced suit similar to Damien Wayne. Bruce Wayne Dark Day's storyline is darker and colder, and takes a darker view of Gotham, and reinvents Batman, some older villains and new characters. Bruce Wayne himself lives a recluse lifestyle, Alfred Pennyworth is his uncle and the mayor of Gotham, and tries to keep him out of trouble Bruce Wayne is also dealing with highschool, collage, and then finding a job, he is sorta a dark version of Spider-man. He also tries to fit in world and find his place, and balance superhero and normal life. He finds allies and new enemies. Description: Bruce Wayne is a teenager in his early teens starting high school and starting as Batman, he usually wears hoodies, and jeans. As Batman he wears a style similar to Robin aka Damian Wayne, his armor is similar to a medieval style. Personality: Bruce following the death of his parents, he became a recluse and lost all emotion he often was aggressive and got into fights. His Uncle Alfred, tried to keep him out of trouble, but Bruce inspired by a dying Keel-El. Became a superhero, and decided to take his pain on others. As Batman he is darker than his mainstream counterpart, he is more ruthless and more cold and distant from people. Biography: Early life: Bruce Wayne was born into a comfortable and safe life with his parents, and younger siblings. However that all ended when his parents and siblings were murdered right before his eyes by a unknown individual. Bruce lived a shadow of himself, his uncle Alfred Pennyworth who became mayor of Gotham in 2004, took the young Wayne in, and tried to keep him out of trouble. But Bruce often got into fights, and was a troublemaker the only reason he didn't get kicked out of school was because of his intelligence and good grades. Rise of the Dark knight "You...must...save..life..in..order..to understand it." Kel-El's dying words to Bruce Wayne '' Bruce did mature more and more, as he grew older. He started high school at Gotham High, he focused on his studies, and was preoccupied with sports. While there he met Barbara Gordon, she took a liking to him, but he showed little interest in Barbara. While walking Barbara home, Kel-El crashed landed in a nearby isle, prompting the two teens to investigate. While investigating Kel's ship, they were attacked by a meta-human Shocker who was hired by a dying Lex Luthor, to capture the alien as he believed he can cure his disease. Bruce, defended the alien, though he didn't understood why, but he just had to. Bruce was wounded, but Kel-El saved his life, defeating Shocker, his last words, to Bruce inspired Bruce to do something about the corruption in Gotham. Bruce used some of his uncle's wealth to train himself in martial arts, and buy equipment. Bruce inspired by a bat flying around in his uncles mansion. He decided to become Batman. His first act was putting down several muggers harassing Barbara and her friend Lin Xei Wong. He also tangled with former senior at Gotham High student Pamela Lillian Isley aka Poison Ivy, who tries to get back at her former mentor and love interest. He also defeats revamped versions of Clayface and Killer Croc. He also fought and was almost killed by a mysterious metahuman known as Scarecrow. Later he fought against a group of thugs working for a mysterious crime boss known only as the Joker. Scarecrow saved him from Keeylin a assassin working for the Joker, Scarecrow sorta become a ally, and rogue for Bruce. '''Powers & Abilities:' Rogues Gallery: ''' * Scarecrow/ Dr Jonathan Crane: A metahuman who can control a persons fear, he is currently imprisoned in Arkham Asylum as inmate MSMD-07889 in the Maximum Security Meta Division. It is unknown wither or not he escaped when Joker broke all the inmates out of the Asylum * Clayface/ Jack Brownson: A former star student at the University of Metropolis before being captured by Joker and turned into a Metahuman. He was imprisoned at Arkham Asylum earlier on in Batmans career as inmate MSMD-07888, he escaped and was last seen in the East Borrows. * Poison Ivy/ Pamela Lillian Isley: A former student at Gotham High school, she was transformed into a meta-human by her love interest Nathan Stein also known as Chaos. She escaped with the other inmates when Joker busted Keelyin and Clayface out the Asylum. Her inmate number was MSMD-07887. * Killer Croc/ ???: A Mutant, who was captured by Batman while Bruce was looking for Pamela. He escaped Arkham Asylum. His inmate number was MS-07886. * Mr.Freeze/ Doctor Victor Freese: A brilliant doctor who expanded medical technology and Cyro technology field, his wife was murdered by Joker, and he was turn into a meta-human by Joker. He is still wanted as he escaped transit to Arkham Asylum . * Joker/???: A underworld crime boss, and psychopath, he has never been captured nor caught by Batman and the G.C.P.D as he alludes them ever turn. He organized the Prison breakout in Arkham Asylum. * Keeylin/ Naomi Kristen: A assassin who used to work for the Joker, until he double crossed her and left her for dead, she is a meta human, she broke out of Arkham Asylum in order to kill the Joker. Her inmate number was MSMD-00017. * Chaos/ Dr. Nathan Stein: Pamela's former love interest, turn insane super human destroyer of worlds, he believes that meta-humans and mutants are superior to humans in ever way. Unlike the mainstream comics Chaos is Batman's main nemesis. He is imprisoned in the alternate dimension prison code named "Ironwraith". * Agony/ Jenifer Los: Nathan's right hand women, and a metahuman who shares his ideals. She took over the League of Shadows after Chaos was imprisoned. * Ra-Al-Ghoul: The former leader of the League of Shadows, he now leads the exile League, who trained Batman to fight the League of Shadows. * Bane/???: A Mercenary and super-human who is powered by Venom, he is a anti-hero and like his mainstream counterpart broke Batman's back. * Ashag: A Race of alien machines, who appear humanoid, she works for Chaos. * Piping Hot Pete/Peter Brock: A crazy meta-human who works for the Joker, he can control fire, and wears Heat protective armor '''Appearances: